This invention relates to display devices that project an image. More particularly, the present invention relates to projection-type display devices that employ lasers for light generation.
DVD players, VCRs and computer systems such as desktop computers, laptop computers, and video game consoles use a display device to output video information. A number of display technologies are currently available, with cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors and liquid crystal display (LCD) screens being most popular.
Projection-type display devices—or ‘projectors’—that cast an image onto a receiving surface are a relatively new display technology, increasing in popularity, and offer image sizes having diagonal spans up to 30 feet. Market concerns for projectors include portability and longevity.
Conventional projectors employ a lamp, such as a metal halide lamp, to generate white light. One problem with a white-light emitting lamp is lifetime. Not only does a lamp burn out after about two thousand hours, but luminous power consistency often declines with lamp age. The high price of currently available projectors—and the cost of replacement lamps—compromises market acceptance and projector sales.
Based on the foregoing, it should be apparent that alternative light generation options for projection-type display devices would be desirable.